The subject invention relates to in general to vehicle wheel end assemblies and in particular to an improved wheel speed sensor and bearing assembly for use in such a vehicle wheel end assembly.
A conventional wheel speed sensor and bearing assembly for use in a wheel end assembly of a front drive vehicle includes a bearing unit, a wheel spindle, and a wheel speed sensor assembly. The bearing unit typically includes a non-rotatable outer race, a rotatable inner race, and a pair of bearings disposed therebetween. The spindle is typically rotatably supported relative to the outer race and includes a flange which receives lug bolt mounting studs for securing a vehicle wheel to the spindle for rotation therewith. The wheel speed sensor assembly typically includes a wheel speed sensor secured to the non-rotatable outer race, and a target wheel secured to inner race for rotation therewith. As is well know, during vehicle operation the target wheel sends a signal to the wheel speed sensor indicating the rotational speed of the associated vehicle wheel, and the wheel speed sensor transmits a signal to a controller corresponding to the rotational speed of the vehicle wheel.
This invention relates to a wheel speed sensor assembly adapted for use in a wheel end assembly of a vehicle. The wheel speed sensor and bearing assembly includes an outer race, an inner race, a bearing unit, a spindle, a wheel speed sensor and a tone wheel. The outer race includes an opened inboard end, an opened outboard end, and at least one bearing seat. The inner race includes at least one bearing seat. The bearing unit is disposed between the bearing seats of the outer race and inner race. The spindle is adapted to be secured to a fixed component of the vehicle and includes an inboard end, an outboard end, and an opening formed therethrough. The wheel speed sensor is operatively connected to the spindle adjacent the outboard end thereof. The wheel speed sensor includes an outer magnet surface. The tone wheel is operatively secured to the outer race adjacent the opened outboard end thereof. The tone wheel includes an inner surface which is positioned in a spaced apart relationship relative to the outer magnet surface of the wheel speed sensor.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.